How Zootopia Took Over Humanity
by BossySauce2.0
Summary: I have a Theory that in an alternate universe, animals take over humans. Where's my evidence, you ask? This is the first sentence of the teaser trailer "In the world of Zootopia, humans never happened." You'll notice that on the screen it shows the word, humans, then it shows it being crossed out as if there were humans before. True this is more a theory than fanfiction. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Canon Evidence

Disclaimer:

I do not own ANY of the characters or stories. None of this is mine. All rights belong to the respective owners.

Chapter 1: Canon Evidence

 **NOTE:** This is my first Fanfiction and Theory, so if something is wrong or makes no sense, please go easy on me. This theory is not canon - although the evidence for the theory is canon - just pure speculation, so if you like it, GREAT! If not, that's cool. Also, if it seems to fast-paced, I just want to let you know that I will always be making additions and editions of this fanfiction (and most likely every fanfiction in the future). **_**

To prove this theory, we need evidence - so let's start with something canon. I've watched the movie a dozen times, and I haven't really seen or heard anything suspicious (except Judy Hopps saying, "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself," a quote from F.D.R., but that isn't _crucial_ ), so I watched the teaser trailer, and found something that got me going. The first sentence of the teaser trailer is, "In the World of Zootopia, humans never happened." You'll notice that on the screen it shows the word "humans," then the word is shown being crossed out as if there _were_ humans before. As if humans got wiped out, taken away, erased, cut, separated from reality forever. "Humans never happened" could just be ruled off as a bold-faced lie. _But_ lying for a reason. There must be a reason for lying about animal-kind's past.

You know when you do something bad - like accidentally breaking your neighbor's window with that baseball bat your neighbor told you to stop swinging - you can cover it up, say it didn't happen, pin the blame on someone else etc. In this case, animals don't have anyone to blame wiping out humanity, so they just say humans just didn't happen. They do this because they don't want the animal race to feel bad about themselves, about what they've done. They don't want someone to feel so bad and start an army to commit genocide. _That's crazy! No animal would feel so bad that they would commit genocide._ I already hear you typing away objections in the comment section.

And I say, think about Hitler. He didn't feel sorry about wanting to wipe out an entire race but saw them – the Jewish people – as an imperfection, so he honestly tried to get rid of the infection. Only the Jews were hundreds of thousands of people – and humanity is a whole _species_. What's my point? Hitler is committing genocide against a people _just because he thinks them as an imperfection_. And if animals wiped out an entire species, it would be way more likely to feel bad, especially if a wacko comes down the road. And just imagine, you (as an animal) found out that your species is responsible for the death of millions of billions of people! And knowing that your species are the ones who wiped it out. You wouldn't have to be that crazy to commit genocide! And another thing - how would the animal narrating the teaser trailer even know _about_ humans if they didn't exist? And again, I know you're typing in the comment box… _That was the Narrator talking! The Narrator is probably human!_ Jason Bateman was talking; the voice of Nick Wilde. In a lot of movie trailers, the main character is narrating their life, where they live, for instance:

The Emoji Movie Trailer: "Welcome to the world inside your phone, where everyone is expected to act one way their whole life."

-Gene the Meh Emoji

The Beginning of Tangled: "This is the story of how I died. But don't worry, this is a very fun story and the truth is it isn't even mine."

-Eugene Fitzherbert

The beginning of Wreck-it Ralph: "My name's Ralph…and I'm a bad guy…uh…I'm nine feet tall…got a little bit of a temper on me."

-Wreck-it Ralph

These are all the main characters telling their life story. The voice from the Zootopia teaser trailer could be Nick Wilde Narrating the trailer, telling how he lives his life. Telling the lie to whoever's watching that humans, "never happened." So, how would Nick Wilde know humans existed unless he knows the truth? The real reason why predator and prey "evolved beyond their savage ways" and joined forces.


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

Chapter 2: Why?

We've already reviewed the **Canon Evidence** , but we don't know _why_ they did it. Let's start with examples of Ideas that Animals would think of:

" **We don't need humans."** : Well then, why does the ASPCA spend billions of dollars on helpless animals? So that's not it.

" **The humans wage war too often… they're too controversial."** : That maybe it, but there's no evidence.

" **They've mistreated us, but let's wait and device a plan."** : This answer is the one we can get the most evidence out of. For instance, why would the animals think us humans have mistreated them? First, let's look at a section of an article written by Doris Lin on .com:

According to The Humane Society of the United States approximately **ten billion** cattle, chickens, ducks, hogs, sheep, lambs and turkeys were killed for food in the United States in 2015. While that number is staggering, the good news is that the number of animals being killed for human consumption has been _steadily_ declining.

The bad news is that this number doesn't take into account the number of fish taken from the ocean for human consumption or the species and numbers of marine animals that become victims of fishermen who either refuse or are ignorant of devices to protect those animals.

If that's not bad enough, **100 elephants** die each day in Africa by the hand of poachers. African poachers kill elephants for their meat, body parts, and ivory. Plus, **600 lions** die each year with 64% of those people not wanting meat even out of experiments or ANYTHING! Seriously, they kill them for the sport of it! Sometimes people give out cash rewards for killing a specific lion. More details on .com. All these stats are OVERWELMING not even considering the **100 million reptiles, birds, rats, fish** and more are killed in 2014 for experiments, the 40 million innocent animals that are killed worldwide for fur, and finally the **200 million helpless animals** by hunters in the US every year. And there'smore. A LOT more. I just didn't want to mention it all (because you would probably be skipping a lot of the reading, with the cause of it being so long).

WHEW! After all that, it is clear to state that there is no wonder why animals would get tired of getting killed for sometimes no reason! Animals probably lose family members every day of their lives. How emotionally exhausting that would be, and you'd still have to go on catching, chasing, every day just for your meals. Every. Single. Moment, you'd be wondering, "Will I die today?" especially at the hands of a _human_ poacher. Then you'd realize (in even preys' perspective), "The only people we're killed by are _humans_. When we're killed by predators, we're at least killed for survival of their kind and we can reproduce fast enough so that we won't go extinct…but with humans around, we will be." Suddenly, it brightens. Suddenly, the answer becomes clear. The only way. Their only choice. That only choice for the animal kingdom to make, is to prepare for battle.


	3. Chapter 3: Clarification

Chapter 3: Clarification

Before we continue there are some things that I would like to clarify:

Alternate Universe: Remember this is an alternate universe, but other than the animals taking over, it's not that different to ours. The stats of things like animal killings and USPCA funding may very a little, up or down, but it's not different enough for you guys to comment, "Hey BossySauce2.0, it's an alternate universe! The kill rate is probably a lot different!"

I'm not a Vegan: When I scream about all the facts about animals (kill rate), I probably sound like a vegan. I am not. I REPEAT! I say these facts for theory purposes _only_. I am perfectly okay with eating a burger and/or hot dog on any day!

I'm not Justifying Hitler: On chapter one, when I was talking about Hitler, the things I said about him were for evidence purposes ONLY! I REPEAT! What Hitler did was terrible and I'm NOT standing for it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Master Plan

Chapter 4: The Master Plan

Sense the Humans have far more advanced technologies and weapons than animals, they would have to have a plan that would be different from just declaring war. So, they got together to create a _Master Plan_.

And you would hold on to the end and say, _"But,_ _ **BossySauce2.0!**_ _Animals aren't smart enough to devise an actual plan! Such poor writing!"_ Well, you (being the skeptic that you are) weren't wise to say that, because here is an article written by Eric March on called, **12 of the most frighteningly smart things octopi can do:**

Octopi can bust out of their aquarium tanks and find their way back to the ocean.

They can slip their entire body through a hole the size of a medium-length hardcover novel.

Octopi can open jars from the inside and outside.

Octopi have also been known to defend themselves with rocks.

They can take apart the plumbing of their own tanks, causing sweet, soggy mayhem.

Octopi have been seen jumping up on land to ambush unsuspecting prey.

They've also been known to turn out the lights for their own petty amusement. (Or for some other reason…)

Octopi have been spotted making tools out of coconuts and shells.

They can also mimic other deadly sea creatures to scare the bejeez out of potential predators.

Octopi have also been known to kill sharks. (Yes, kill sharks)

They've also been known to escape their tanks to eat a fish in an adjacent tank and then return to their own tanks before anyone notices.

Octopi have accidentally documented themselves stealing our video cameras to cover up evidence of their crimes.

And there are a few stories posted by metrowebukmetro on .uk about crazy things animals have done; but there was one that captured my attention:

 _Crime-busting parrot fights off burglars in an interesting alternative to a burglar alarm, Russian interpreter Gennadi Kurkal was saved from being robbed by his pet parrot's squawking. Thieves managed to steal his wallet by reaching through a window but were stopped in their tracks but Kuzya the parrot when they tried to enter his London home. The protective bird let out a massive scream, sending the criminals scarpering._

So, by what we've seen of octopi and birds **alone,** it seems as it would be possible for animals to formulize their own plan against humans. But, there's another question people keep asking.

Why are there only mammals in Zootopia? Seriously, the directors (Byron Howard and Rich Moore) left out the entire marine animal chunk of the animal kingdom. People say it's because they wanted to emphasize the "Prey and Predator" thing, but I think there's a deeper truth that no-one knows…until today. I think Disney is trying to tell us something through its movies, why especially marine animals aren't there. I theorize that all aquatic animals helped in the elimination of humanity for a little bit; then, after a while, realized that genocide would not make things better. Soon, they revolted and turned to be on the human's side. Disney gives us a hint to confirm this happened. It's in Finding Dory and Zootopia; at about 3:20 minutes into Zootopia, Judy's Parents (basically) say, " _You can try to do something if you want, just as long as you don't try too much_." Dory's Parents say almost the exact same thing at a little bit more than half way through the movie, when baby Dory says, _"There's no other way!"_ and her dad says (basically), _"If something is too hard you should just give up…"_. The **only** difference between the two sayings is that Dory's dad says just kidding, as to symbolize that marine and aquatic animals at the beginning thought honestly that it was a good idea; but then new better. I think Disney put this in on purpose. I REPEAT! I don't think in any way that the Disney script writers put this in on accident.

I'm sorry, I got WAY off track; the point I was making at the beginning of the chapter was that the animals had to make some sort of plan to take the humans. That's the only thing we need to know, sense we already know: The **canon info** (although I am still gathering evidence) to prove that taking over humans is exactly what happened and the **reason why** they did it.

Eventually, they decided that the obliterating of humanity would have to be a gradual process of slowly inserting the best, sneakiest, animals so humans would slowly, gently, deliberately get comfortable around animals in our society, first being pets; humans would love and care for them; and while they were there, the animals would know how the humans act, they're plans, what's they're motives and while they were there would smuggle weapons like swords, guns and ammo etc. They started out with characters that you love, or you thought you loved until today.

The animals would get they're revenge through gradualism, like Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino (Disney's Bolt) Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Georgette, Francis, and more (Disney's Oliver and Company), Buddy (Air-Bud), Mr. Peabody (DreamWorks' Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Chance, Sassy and Shadow (Homeward Bound), Ginger (Chicken Run), Stuart Little (Stuart Little) and many others. Even in "Oliver and Company", you can see that Dodger and Georgette can summon HUGE GROUPS of animals of different species with just musical numbers.

The animals would do this until they started getting somewhere. Someplace where people (the human ones) started to respect them and honor them as one of their own. Either a military or political position where the "lucky" animal would be giving orders that would lead to the death of many innocent (so called) people. Close to that time, animals would reveal their plan and declare war on mankind. By then it would be too late for humanity to win against them. The animals would have gained too much to be stopped.

 **The end of humanity**

Also, there also could be an alternate universe, different from the one _this_ theory is all about. Where the humans could get a handle on things, and animals and people could settle a treaty living in the "Wind in the Willows" universe, where humans and animals could live side by side.

 **Hey, random person reading this! Thank you so much for spending your 15-45 minutes of** **your** **precious time reading this! Please review and tell me you liked, disliked, or didn't understand. Also, tell me if you found wrong things in my fanfiction so I can keep improving it! And if you didn't understand a movie (or book) reference, look it up. Thanks for reading and have a nice rest of the day!**


End file.
